A fuller understanding of the operation of the demolition apparatus of the present invention may be achieved by studying U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,135, hereby incorporated by reference. This invention relates to a heavy duty demolition apparatus, especially adapted to be mounted on a rigid boom of a mobile vehicle and particularly adapted to be mounted on the dipper stick of an excavator.
The invention also has a replaceable shearing tip on the movable upper jaw.
Heavy duty shears of the type that are powered by hydraulic cylinders are proving more and more useful in handling scrap and especially metal scrap of all sorts. Such scrap comes in many different forms, and may be in the form of pipes made of steel or soft iron or cast iron, ranging in sizes from 2 inches or smaller, and up to 8 or 10 inches in diameter or larger; structural beams such as I-beams, channels, angle beams in a large range of sizes, up to 8 or 10 inches across and larger; rods and heavy cables having diameters of 2 to 3 inches and larger, metal sheets and plates and formed metal of all sorts including wheels and automobile and truck frames, and a myriad of long and short pieces of stock and metal pieces that are cast, rolled, stamped or otherwise formed, both singly and in various types of assembly.
The prior art has included numerous shears such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,747; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,721; U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,921; U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,719; U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,515 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,792. Typically, these heavy duty shears mount on the dipper stick of an excavator so that the shears may be controlled fairly well in handling various types of scrap and cutting the scrap into smaller twisted and contorted pieces and lengths as the scrap is drawn into the throat of the shear.
Typically, these shears have a fixed lower jaw and a movable upper jaw that pivots on the lower jaw, with shear blades of hardened steel on both the upper jaw and the lower jaw. The workpiece is sheared by closing the upper jaw against the lower jaw under hydraulic pressure, with the shear blades cutting the workpiece. The movable upper jaw may also have a fixed, hardened shearing tip integral with the upper jaw. The tip is not suitable for removal and replacement due to the high lateral forces exerted on the tip as the movable jaw flexes laterally. Great tension is also exerted upon the tip, which may be wedged tight with scrap, upon opening the jaws. Direct shear bearing loads are also on the tip when shearing. All these factors will cause a removable tip to readily break off the upper jaw.
There is a need for a heavy duty demolition shear with a replaceable shearing tip